Porter Scavo
Porter Scavo is portrayed by Shane Kinsman in the first four seasons and by Charles Carver starting from season five. Biography Preston and Porter are identical twins, and the oldest children of Lynette Scavo and Tom Scavo. They repeatedly misbehave and drive Lynette to distraction. They are incredibly hyperactive, making fortresses in the living room, throwing balls in the house, pulling petals off flowers, catching lice and anything else possible to drive their mother to insanity. Currently they go to the well-reputated Barcliff Academy, which they were accepted to because the school's headmaster thought that twins would increase the diversity among the school's student population. On episode Free, a policewoman is talking to Tom about one of her kids stealing a car for a joyride. While Lynette says she's talked to Porter about it, because he went to juvie one time because of the same accusation, Tom states that this time, it was Preston who did it. In ep. 501, Lynette enters her restaurant to find her teenage twins Porter and Preston have set up an illegal casino, with drinks. She sends the twins’ friends home. She’s upset her boys have been doing this -- for a month -- and grounds them, even though homecoming is coming up. Tom cleans his convertible, Lynette tells Tom to talk to the boys about their misbehavior. But later, as she’s listening in to Tom’s conversation with the twins, she hears Tom laughing and enjoying himself. When Lynette confronts Tom, she realizes he’s enjoying living vicariously through their escapades, since he was such a nerd in high school. Lynette’s not happy to learn Tom ungrounded the boys so they could go to Homecoming. With Tom standing next to her, Lynette tells Porter and Preston they can go to Homecoming -- in Tom’s convertible, no less. Tom’s shocked by this, but Lynette hands the boys the keys to the car. Later, with the twins more than a half hour late coming home, Tom and Lynette talk. He needs to lay down the law because their kids are growing up and clearly haven’t learned what they need. The twins finally return home and Tom chews them out, grounds them, and knocks off the side mirror. In ep. 502, Lynette finds it difficult to strike a conversation with Porter, so Parker introduce her a social website named "Silverfizz" which allows online chatting. Then, Lynette created an alter ego "Sara J" who is a teenage girl to chat with Porter. Tom warns her to stop chatting with Porter before things gets out of hand. Lynette refuses to listen and she is ecstatic to learn Porter has an interest in poetry. Her plan soon backfires when Porter falls for her and sends her an erotic poem. Panicked, she decides to write a Dear John letter to Porter to end the relationship. The situation turned worse when she accidentally signed off the message as "Love, Mom". Porter learns his crush is actually his mother and is heartbroken. In ep. 506, Porter and his friend Kirby are heading out; we learn Kirby’s mom is Anne and that he has a futon at his band space. Lee insinuates that Tom’s having an affair… Lynette calls Tom who says they’re going to practice for a couple more hours. But she looks out the window and sees some of the men coming home. She thinks he’s having an affair. He’d dump the band and all of that if it’s affecting her. Tom sees a condom and makes sure that Lynette doesn’t see it. Lynette thinks Tom’s been antsy all night; he’s going down to his restaurant to check something quickly. Elsewhere, Anne Schilling is with . . . her lover, Porter! He freaks out and goes to see his dad, who confronts him over the condom. Porter keeps his dad from seeing Anne who flees out the back. Lynette sees Anne fleeing from her car. Tom’s bringing Porter home. He doesn’t think Porter’s emotionally ready for sex. Porter joins Anne Schilling in her car. He thinks she’s worth the trouble. They kiss. Lynette packs clothes in a suitcase. ep. 507, Lynette calls Tom a liar; she followed him and knows everything. The truth comes out. Porter comes in and Lynette confronts him for sleeping with his best friend’s mother. Lynette wants Porter to call Anne and dump her. Porter doesn’t want to and doesn’t think he’s being used by her. He thinks Anne’s husband would kill her if he found out. Porter threatens to leave forever unless they not tell Anne’s husband. Tom gets Lynette to agree, though Lynette insists the relationship end. At the PTA meeting, Anne needs volunteers for the junior prom. Lynette walks to the bathroom. When Anne says she loves Porter, Lynette slaps her and then threatens Anne before leaving. Porter’s snuck out to meet Anne who tells him she’s pregnant. Lynette tells Porter that one day he’ll meet someone more appropriate and then he’ll know what real love is. He takes a call from Anne and we learn they’re leaving together soon. When the call ends, Porter tells his mother how much he appreciates her. She leaves the room, clueless that Porter has a box of money beneath his bed. ep. 508, Preston tells his mother that Porter got Anne Schilling pregnant and they’re running away. She hugs her son. Anne’s surprised by Lynette, who wants to know about the pregnancy. The band’s with the club owner, who’s Anne’s husband. He talks to Tom about Porter growing up so fast. Anne admits she’s pregnant. She talks about how she and her husband Warren fought; Porter came by, and was kind. Anne says Porter loves her and she’s glad she’s having Porter’s baby. Oh, and Anne’s husband Warren has heard all of this from the doorway. He asks Lynette to leave; Lynette steps out but when she gets to her car she rushes back to find he’s attacked his wife! She tosses something at Warren who takes off. Anne is all bloody and thanks Lynette for coming back. At the hospital, Porter learns what Lynette did. He takes off, to Lynette’s horror. Porter enters the club and punches Warren. Lynette steps in and tells Porter to go home. Warren has the doors locked. Lynette confronts Porter. Porter’s outside the club with a gun. Warren thinks Porter started the fire. ep. 509, Lynette lies to detectives as she denies that Porter threatened to kill Warren Schilling. Tom realizes his wife's lying and can't believe she thinks Porter may have started the fire, though she reminds her husband he helped burn down Rick's restaurant years before. Lynette shows up at the hospital and promises Anne she'll give her money to go away if Anne never contacts Porter again--otherwise she'll face statutory rape charges. Later, when Lynette drives Anne to the bus station and gives the woman money, Anne leaves, but not before saying she was never pregnant. When Lynette asks Porter if he started the fire, her son says no, to her relief. But when he asks his mother if he knows where Anne is, Lynette lies and says no. Edie tells her husband she heard a rumor that Porter started the fire. Dave goes to the detectives with a confession -- he saw Porter coming out of the storage room where the fire was started. ep. 510, Lynette couldn’t remember the last time her family had breakfast together. So she stopped the kids from leaving, and brought them together for waffles. But the doorbell interrupted breakfast -- Porter’s arrested, and Tom and Lynette learn a witness linked him to the fire. Tom and Lynette join Porter with their lawyer, Bob. Porter denies what the witness said. But Porter has an alibi--he was at Edie’s! He broke into her house and stole her gun to get revenge against Mr. Schilling. He hid the gun in the flower jar at home. No one saw him, so Lynette says that’s not an alibi, but a confession. Lynette has the gun and plans on sneaking it back to Edie’s, over Tom’s disapproval. The judge set Porter’s bail at 20 thousand but Tom thinks they can tap into their savings. Alone with Bob, Lynette tells Bob she gave the money to Anne. Lynette could put up the restaurant and doesn’t go with the idea that Bob is Porter’s lawyer and not hers. Lynette shows up at Edie’s and talks to Dave about borrowing a sweater. She goes upstairs to put back the gun in Edie’s drawer. At the park, Porter’s confronted by Warren Schilling, who says Porter’s not safe outside of jail and he’ll make Porter disappear. “Porter” is at the courthouse -- only Lynette realizes it’s actually Preston, who tells them he's taking his twin's place as Porter's gone. Lynette and Tom are horrified. If things come out, they’ll lose a lot. Tom wants him to come clean but Lynette says she knows how to handle a crisis, and so Preston goes in to pose as his brother. ep. 511, Preston continues to act as Porter for the court hearing, but when Penny calls him Preston in front of Bob, the truth is discovered. Bob says he has to tell the court what he's found out, but he gives Lynette and Tom two days to find Porter before he says anything. Lynette becomes desperate to find him and discovers Preston talking on the phone with him. Lynette takes his phone and calls Porter, who immediately puts down the phone. Preston tells Lynette how Warren threatened to kill him and he won't let his brother risk his life in order to save their restaurant. Lynette drives to a club with Preston where Warren is often seen, and tells him as a mother she will do all she can to protect her children. Preston believes she'd run over Warren and gives in to Lynette, who begs him to ring Porter and tell him it will be safe to return home. Lynette speaks to Porter on the phone and asks him to trust her, but a woman takes the phone off Porter and tells him not to trust Lynette. This woman, who Porter is staying with, is revealed to be Stella, Lynette's mother. ep. 512, Lynette has a visitor from her mother's retirement home, who has come to complain about the noise that Porter is making during his stay. As soon as she finds out where he is, she goes to the home to try and find him. Stella is hostile towards Lynette, acting as though she doesn't recognize her and blaming her for putting her in the home. Stella tells Lynette she knew someone had complained about Porter so she made sure he had left before she arrived to take him. Lynette leaves the home, upset at her mother's anger, and is on the phone to Tom when an accident occurs. Two vehicles in front of Lynette collide, and that gives her the idea to pretend she's in a car accident. This lures Stella and Porter to the hospital and to Stella's shock Lynette appears perfectly fine from around the corner. Tom and Lynette convince Porter to go to the hearing, and the case is eventually thrown out due a lack of evidence. ep. 513, Lynette and Tom are forced to sell his prized Ford Mustang to make ends meet after dealing with Porter's legal fees and fading business at the restaurant. Katherine assures her that everyone's in the same boat when Bree drives by to show off her new car, a hybrid Lexus LS. Lynette excuses herself and Katherine reveals that the Scavos are having money problems. Dave, Bob, and Lee comfort Tom about the loss of his car. Tom complains that the pizzeria is suffering because people still suspect Porter of having torched the nightclub. Dave reassures Tom, saying he knows Porter didn't do it. But, as Bob later tells Lee, he's read the police reports and Dave was the only witness to directly implicate Porter in the fire. "Porter wasn't even in the building." Lee wants to tell Tom and Lynette, but Bob says since the charges have been dropped, "It's no longer our business. Besides, there's something about that Dave guy that scares me." ep. 514, Lynette tells Tom they are about a week away from going bankrupt because people are eating out less, Porter's legal bills, and paying Bree back. She insists they sell the restaurant and get whatever money they can but Tom refuses to be a failure. When a bunch of kids from the twin's school arrive at the restaurant, Porter and Preston refuse to wait on the table because they are afraid to get made fun of at school. Tom becomes enraged and violently shakes Porter while yelling that he has put everything he has into the restaurant. Later, Tom finally decides to sell the restaurant. Trivia *The twins were originally going to be named Paul and Peter - possible referring to the two apostles of Jesus with the same names - with their younger brother having the name Preston. *After being recurring guest stars during the first season, the Kinsman brothers are now being credited as "also starring". Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Grandfather: Rodney Scavo, Mr. Lindquist (deceased), Glen Wingfield Grandmother: Allison Scavo, Stella Wingfield Mother: Lynette Scavo Father: Tom Scavo Siblings: Preston Scavo (twin brother), Parker Scavo (younger brother), Penny Scavo (younger sister), Kayla Huntington (half-sister) Aunts: Lydia Lindquist, Lucy Lindquist Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Wive: N/A Current Romance: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: Anne Schilling Scavo, Porter